US 2010/0051248 describes in FIGS. 1 and 2 a plate heat exchanger of the above type. This plate exchanger may be laid out with difficulty in the vessel of a nuclear reactor, so as to be attached as a cantilever on the vessel, while allowing circulation of a stable and homogenous fluid in primary and secondary passages.